Just One Time
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: The one time Petunia ever held Harry.


A/N: I've never written a Gen fic, but I guess it's never too late.

~~~0~~~

Petunia Dursley had a pounding headache, ever since her husband went to work, both toddlers cried nonstop. It was all thanks to Potter of course, if he didn't start crying then he wouldn't have gotten her poor angel, Dudley started.

She looked down in disgust at Harry's crib, if she didn't stop Harry from crying the baby sitter would realise that she had two children instead of one and start asking questions, and Petunia Dursley hated answering questions, especially about _his_ kind.

So in an effort to keep him quiet she rocked the cradle gently, it took all of her will power to do so. Eventually, the boy calmed down. Dudley hadn't. She took her cherub in to her arms and bounced him, whispering sickly sweet nothings, but to no avail he didn't calm down. She peered over the crib and realised the boy was about to start again. In an attempt to prevent this she moved Dudley and herself out to the corridor and started to prepare things Dudley's babysitter. The baby sitter had to take Dudley to one of his friend's birthday parties, of course Petunia would have loved to go but she couldn't risk the baby sitter staying alone with the boy, weird things might happen, magical things and Petunia wanted no association whatsoever, so the only option was that the baby sitter keep an eye on Dudley while Petunia stayed in number 4 Privet Drive, looking after the boy. Such sacrifices she had to make.

Petunia's ears perked. Crying once again. Crossly she stormed back into the room (Dudley in her arms) and glared at the boy. As soon as the boy saw her he stopped crying and reached out for her. She stared.

Then a knocking at the door came.

She went to the door to open it but as soon as Petunia closed the door to the boys' bedroom, the boy began crying again. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'no time to deal with that now.'

She opened the door, "Hello Angela, Dudley's all ready for the birthday party, I'll just go and get his things."

"Oh wow, who is this little guy?" Angela said looking past Petunia.

Petunia looked behind her to see, in horror the boy on the ground behind her. How did he get there? He was in the cot- then she remembered, he was a freak. "That is Harry, my nephew." Petunia saw that Angela had questions and intercepted her before she could ask any. "He is staying with us for a little while, he wasn't invited to the party, so I have to look after him."

Angela gave Petunia a puzzled look. After a beat, Petunia began to speak again, "Well I'll go get Dudley's things." She handed Dudley over to the babysitter and dragged the boy away. She didn't trust what could happen if she left the boy alone with Angela, a nice normal girl.

~~~0~~~

After the babysitter left she sat down on the kitchen chair. Crisis averted. She looked up at the kitchen calendar. July 31st. She looked down at the boy on the floor, who peered up at her. "It seems that today is your 2nd birthday."

She looked at the boy. Truly looked at him. He had his father's black messy hair alright and she could tell none of her... sister's... features were in the boy, except of course her eyes. She kept staring at those eyes.

She pelt a pang of sadness wash through her.

'Don't', she thought, 'perfect Lily deserved what she got, that is what happens when you decide to live amongst _that_ crowd.'

However she couldn't stop the tears. "Oh Bollocks." It must have been very painful indeed for Petunia to use such dirty language.

She buried her head in her hand and for the first time she mourned for her sister. She cried loud tearful sobs that wracked through her body. She didn't want to be sad, one less freak the better, but she couldn't help it. She didn't even know why she was crying.

There was a pull on her skirt. Eyes red she saw the little fist that grabbed at her skirt.

Without thinking, she pulled Harry into her arms and cried as she held him close to her.

~~~0~~~

When she stopped crying, she realised that she was touching the boy. With this she nearly dropped him. She quickly put him down unto the floor. Who knows what rubbed off on her, she wouldn't want to become one of them.

The boy started crying again and reached out for her.

"NO!" Petunia screamed. "It was just one time," and with that Petunia put him back into his cot.

~~~0~~~

A/N: What did you guys think? Did you like it? Review if you liked it.


End file.
